Soul eater parodies!
by Laybay
Summary: Soulll eaterrrr parodies! First one is.. Do you wanna build a snowman turned into... Do you want to hunt some kishin?
1. Do you want to hunt some kishin?

Soul? Do you want to hunt some kishin?

Cmon there's madness spread...

You never come out anymore.

Come out the door.

Its you don't exist...

We Used to be best partners.

But now were not.

I wish could tell me whyyyyy

Do you want to hunt some kishin?

It doesn't have to be kishin.

**Soul: Go away maka.**

okay... byeeeee

Soul? *knocking*

Do you want to hunt some kishin?!

Or play some basketball.

I think some partnership is overdue.

I've even starting listening too, Black*Star's constant speech.

I'm getting pretty lonely..

Oh this empty seat..

Just watching class tick by!

Do you want too hunt some kishin? (Do you want to hunt some kishin..)

Doesn't have to be kishin.. (Don't have to be kishin..)

okayyyy byeeee

ohhhhhhh

Soul please I know your in there! (I know you in there!)

Stein keeps asking where you've been! (Ohhh oh oh!)

He says have courage!

And im trying too! (Trying too.)

I'm right out here for you! (I'm here for you!)

Give me a chance! (Ohh just a chance!)

We only have each other! (Each-other!)

In this mad world!

What are we gonna do? (What will we do..?)

Do you wanna hunt some kishin...

Do you wanna hunt some kishin...

It doesn't have to be kishin...

okay. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	2. Love is perfect Symmetry!

**Love is perfect Symmetry - Parody of.. Love is an open door!**

**Liz: All my life was filled with robbing and living on the streets. but then suddenly I bump into you!**

**Kid: I was thinking the same thing cause like, I was searching my whole life to find some weopons, and maybe its twin pistols, or the beauty of one.  
**

**Liz: But with you... Kid: but with you..**

**Kid: I found my place..**

**Liz: I see those lines**

**Both: And its nothing like ive ever known before!**

**Both: Love is Prefect Sym-Eh-Tree! Love is perfect Sym-eh-tree!**

**Love is perfect sym-Eh-Tree!**

**Liz: with you!**

**Kid: with you!**

**Liz: with you!**

**Kid: with you!**

**Both: love is perfect sym..Symetry.. **

**Kid: I know its crazy-**

**Liz: What?**

**Kid: we match each others-**

**Liz: SYMMETRY!**

**Kid: That's what I guess gonna say!**

**Liz: Ive never met someone-**

**Both: Who Acts so much like a child!**

**Both: Jinx! Jinx again!**

**Both: Both our child behaviors...**

**Can have but one explanation!**

**Kid: You**

**Liz: And I**

**Both: Were just meant to beeee**

**Liz: Sayy goodbyee**

**Kid: Sayy goodbye!**

**Both: To the emotions of the past!**

**We dont have to feel it- ANYMOREEE!**

**Love is perfect Sym-Eh-Tree!**

**Love is perfect Sym-Eh-Tree!**

**Prefection is so much more!**

**Kid: with you!**

**Liz: With you!**

**Kid: With you!**

**Both: ****Love is perfect Sym-Eh-Tree!**

**Kid: Can I say something Crazy?**

**Liz: *smiles***

**Kid: Could we be partners?**

**Liz: Can I say something even crazier- YES!**


	3. What does the spirit say?

**What does the Spirit say? Parody of What does the fox say.**

Crona goes woof  
Blair goes meow  
Patti goes tweet  
and liz goes squeak.  
Soul goes moo  
Blackstar goes croak  
And Tsubaki goes toot!

Justin's say and kid goes blubbbb And lord death goes Ow! ow! ow!

but theres one sound... That no one knows...

WHAT DOES THE SPIRIT SAY?!

Maka! Maka! maka! Mak! Maka! Maka! maka! mak! Maka! maka! maka! mak!

WHAT DOES THE SPIRIT SAY?!

Bae-bee bloom-ers! bae-bee bloom-ers! bae-bee bloom-ers!

WHAT DOES THE LORD DEATH SAY! (Wait what? Death stop changing the lyrics!)

AGH! AGH! AGH! AGHHH! AGH! AGH! AGH! AGH! AGH! AGH! AGH!

WHAT DOES THE SPIRIT SAY?!

MAKA-MAKA-MAKA-MAK!

Big Cyan eyes, big flat nose. Chasing Soul and Fan boying.

Big black boots, up the hill. Suddenly She's standing still

His hair is red, so beautiful. Like a strawberry in disguise.

But if you meet, a friendly girl...

Will you communitate by, flirt-flirt-flirt-flirt-flirt-flirt-flirt-flirt-flirt-flirt.

How will you comunnicate with that Girl-Url-Url-Url-Url-url-url-url

WHAT DOES THE SPIRIT SAY?!

**I cut it short cause' of time. But I promise next will be the entire song...**

**Next: Rainbow Factory turned into... Weapon Factory**


	4. Weapon Factory

**Original song - Rainbow Factory I do not own rainbow factory by the wooden toaster.  
Parody Title: Weapon Factory**

Now a Weapons tale is quite as brutal.

As the story we know of pain and strife.

But a weapon's easy once you get to know it.

With the help of the magic of the death DEVICE.

*instrumental*

now lets delve deep into weapon anatomy.

Far beyond that of Death city's mythology.

How you ask, are they up to the job?

To which the answer is this simple factory.

*instrumental*

In the weapon factory.

Were your fears and horrors come true.

in the weapon factory.

Were not a single soul gets through.

In the weapon Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
In the weapon Factory, where not a single soul gets through  
In the weapon Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
In the weapon Factory, where not a single soul gets through


	5. Symmetrical(I Dont own Beautiful by CA)

**Origanal song - Beautiful - Christan Aguilera**

**Parody title - Symmetrical **

"I'm garbage.."

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Everyday, is so wonderful. Then suddenly, its hard to breath.**

**Now and then, I get insecure, from the words. I'm so ashamed.**

** im symmetrical, no matter what they say. Words cannot bring me down.**

**I am symmetrical in every single way. Hair cannot bring me down, uhhh noooo**

**So don't tear me down Today.**

***music***

**To all my friends, im delirious. **

**So consumed in all my doom.**  
** Trying hard to fill the emptiness.**  
** The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.**  
** is that the way it is?**

**I ****am symmetrical no matter what they say**  
** Words can't tear me down...oh no**  
** I am beautiful in every single way**  
** Yes, words can't tear me down, oh, no**  
** So don't you tear me down today...**

**No matter what we do**  
** (no matter what we do)**  
** No matter what we say**  
** (no matter what we say)**  
** We're the song inside the tune**  
** Full of beautiful mistakes**

**And everywhere we go**  
** (and everywhere we go)**  
** The sun will always shine**  
** (the sun will always, always shine)**  
** And tomorrow we might wake on the other side**

** I am symmetrical no matter what they say**  
** Yes, words won't tear me down, no, no**  
** we are symmetrical in every single way**  
** Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no**  
** So don't you bring me down today**

** Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh**  
** Don't you tear me down ooh... today **

**AN: I know I didn't change much, that was because I got nothing. And hey. Hey. Guess what. The night job chapter next week. Thats what ^^**


	6. Resonance

**Origin****al song -_ Stitches by Shawn Mendes (I do not own it)_  
**

**_no parody title_**

_I thought that I'd been weak before  
_

_But_

_Nothing's ever left me quite this sore_

_His words cut deeper than than a knife_

_Now I need something to bring my soul to life._

_Got a feeling that it's going under_

_but I know that it'll make it out on top_

_If I quit calling him my partner_

_move on_

_He watched me bleed until I could scream_

_I'm shaking, falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without his partnership_

_I'll be needing resonance_

_bleeding onto the ground_

_I'm aching_

_My soul will never come out_

_And now that I'm without his partnership_

_I'll be needing resonance_

_Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

_oh he played me in I couldn't sense the pain_

_His black blood cold to the touch_

_Now I'm gonna kill what I sow_

_He'll be left seeing red on his own_

_Got a feeling that that it's going under_

_But I know it'll make it out on top_

_if I quit calling him my partner_

_and move on_

_He watched me bleed until I could scream_

_I'm shaking, falling onto my knees_

_and now that I'm without his partnership_

_I'll be needing resonance_

_Bleeding onto the ground_

_I'm aching_

_My soul will never come out_

_and now that i'm without his partnership_

_I'll be needing resonance_

_Scythe and the soul_

_gotta get him out of my soul_

_Scythe and the soul _

_gonna wind up dead _

_Scythe and the soul_

_gotta get him out of my soul_

_Scythe and the soul _

_gonna wind up dead _

_Scythe and the soul_

_gotta get him out of my soul_

_Scythe and the soul _

_gonna wind up dead _

_Scythe and the soul_

_gotta get him out of my soul_

_Scythe and the soul _

_gonna wind up dead _

_(He watched me)_

_He watched me bleed until I could scream_

_I'm shaking, falling onto my knees_

_(falling onto my knees)  
_

_And now that I'm without his partnership_

_I'll be needing resonance_

_(I'll be needing resonance)  
_

_bleeding onto the ground_

_I'm aching_

_My soul will never come out_

_(It will never come out)  
And now that I'm without his partnership_

_I'll be needing resonance_

_(and now that)  
_

_And now that I'm without his partnership_

_i'll be needing resonance_

_(And now that)  
And now that I'm without his partnership_

_I'll be needing resonance._


	7. bad boy soul (repost)

_original song - Bad little boy from Adventure time  
_

_parody title - Bad boy soul._

Soul:

my meister

always yelling at me.

She knows that I'm bad, yet she's spending the night with me.

What does she want from my heart

She's a good little girl.

Maka:

Bad boy Soul.

That's what he is.

I really don't mind

that he's that kind of guy

And, since he is.

Why should he want to partner with me?

Soul:

Shouldn't I be a villain?

Every night I'm there screaming.

From those nightmares that haunt me.

I know why she's mad at me.

I don't tell her anything, yet she sees through my anatomy.

Into my deepest fears, My blood ain't from here.

It's from my darkest side.

to her its clear.

Transparent.

She really cares for me.

it's apparent.

**Yeah.. That. Was pretty crappy. Sorry about that.**

**The next one will be better thought out and fit better with the song, I promise.**

**let me know if you have any songs you want to be parodied! ^^  
**


End file.
